


囚禁之谈判【R18】

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: 强制性爱预警感觉这章有点糟糕镜子play未成年人勿入终于在这周末赶出来了！





	囚禁之谈判【R18】

醒来时，又是一次日上三竿，爆豪已经出门了，今天已经周六了，英雄是没有周末的，或者说越是节假日事件越多。

绿谷愣愣的环顾着这依然有些陌生的房间，虽然呆在这里已经有三天了，但不是在昏睡中就是在迷蒙中，他一直没有机会好好地观察地理环境。

爆豪似乎是知道自己想要说什么，每次回家总有办法让他说不出话来，但是绿谷知道这样下去不行，他一定要跟小胜好好谈谈。

沮丧的神情又恢复了精神，双手握拳给自己打打气后，低头看到自己依然遍布痕迹的赤裸身体，脸瞬间红得跟苹果一样，方才的气势顷刻泯灭。

他真的很想要找一件衣服穿，每次低头或者在镜子里看到自己都会觉得羞耻到爆炸。

强撑着身体坐了起来，绿谷已经有些适应这些天高强度的性爱了，虽然身体还是酸软无比，却也没有前两天一样一做完爱就巴不得睡个三天三夜。

“呵…”

低头苦笑了一下，他真的不想习惯这种事情。

视线落在了不远处的方桌上，上面放着一份保鲜膜覆盖着的早餐，已经凉透了。不过他知道，在冰箱里肯定还放着爆豪亲手做的午餐，只要放到微波炉里加热一下就能吃了，而且还特别美味。

不过他现在没有胃口吃午餐，于是就把桌上已经硬了的三明治配着牛奶就吃了下去。

「午餐晚点吃应该没事吧。」

绿谷悻悻的在心里想着，毕竟前天爆豪为了让他好好吃饭的手段真的太让人羞愤了，不过已现在的处境除了听话还能怎么办？

……

单手扯着床单捂着裸露的身体走到客厅的落地窗旁，另一只手的手掌贴着玻璃，额头也靠着冰冷的玻璃，他的眼睛看着楼下许多来去匆匆的行人，眼中流露出了渴望。

好想，他好想出去，好想回警局上班，好想可以用各种方法协助活跃的英雄们，好想让英雄和警察的关系有所缓和，但是现在的他就犹如一只笼中鸟，金丝雀一般，被圈养在这座无法与外界联系，无法逃脱的豪华牢笼中。

他找过所有的房间了，这间房子里所有的地方都没有座机电话，电脑也没用通网络，他无法联系外面，无法打电话给妈妈说不用担心自己。

他不信小胜真的会让自己被死亡。

绿谷看过玄关的门口，那是一扇有着双层认证系统的防弹门，不只是子弹普通的攻击性个性也无法损伤分毫，门上虽然有个钥匙孔，不过估计是用来防止断掉无法认证身份而设置的。

小胜是如此慎密的一个人，是不可能把钥匙放在家里的，更何况他找过了，这间房子里没有任何的钥匙。

看了看时间，已经是下午三点了，在这么几个小时内，他并没有在这间房子里找出什么有用的东西。

跑去冰箱拿出午餐热了热便随意吃了几口，他真的没什么食欲，看着饭盒中还剩下三分二的饭菜有些无措，不知道小胜会不会用这个找借口来折腾自己。

看着餐桌上剩下很多的饭菜，绿谷也无心收拾，他就算脾气再怎么好也不是圣母，把他囚禁起来再每天做好吃的养着他，这叫什么？

给了一鞭子又给一颗糖？

太阳逐渐下沉，四点了，还有一个半小时爆豪就会回来了，没什么事件的话估计还会更早。

这也说明了他能够思考的时间越来越少了，他要思考怎么好好的跟小胜谈谈，而不是他一回来就被折腾得脑子晕晕乎乎的。

五点了，他还是没想到什么办法，确实，他没有个性体力又处于弱势，没有办法强行压制小胜听自己说话，更何况，如何才能让一个不想听你说话的人说话。

五点半了…

“哔”的一声准时响起，是爆豪回来了。

一直倚在落地窗前的绿谷缓缓的转过了头，他静静的看着刚开门进来的爆豪，看着那头张扬的白金色头发，肆虐着看着自己裸露胸膛的猩红瞳孔，翠绿色的瞳孔转向了地面，他的眼睛半合着遮住了瞳孔中的流光，意外纤长的睫毛颤了颤，随后像是下定了什么决心般又缓缓的向上抬起。

“小胜，我们好好谈谈吧。”

爆豪换了拖鞋，挑了挑眉看着这三天中最为平静的绿谷，他此刻的表情没有难堪，没有愤怒，没有羞涩，没有不甘，没有……

“好。”

大步走到客厅中的沙发前，“碰”的一声将自己摔在沙发中，两手搭在椅背上，双脚抬到玻璃桌上，一副大爷的模样。

“你说吧。”

光裸着身体让绿谷很是不自在，但他也怕万一自己墨迹一下爆豪又反悔不听自己说话，只能别扭的拉着被子走到爆豪对面的沙发上坐下。

“小胜，我们这样是不对的，你一直是我憧憬的人，我不希望我憧憬的英雄一错再错了。我知道你对我说跟敌人合作，还有跟外面说我死了都是骗我的，所以，小胜放我走吧，让一切都回归正轨，爆豪叔叔和光己阿姨不会知道的，我什么都不会说的。妈妈，我也不会跟妈妈说的，我现在失踪了好几天了，妈妈肯定么特别担心我，所以小胜……”

绿谷说了很多很多，他为了让对面的男人听清自己想要表达，说得很是缓慢，他只希望小胜能冷静下来，放了自己，然后就当作一切都没有发生。

诉说着心中所想的他没有发现爆豪的双腿已经放在了地上叉开着，双手手肘抵在大腿上，头放在相握的双手之间，饶有兴趣的看着自己，嘴角掀起肆虐的笑意。

“说完了吗？”

爆豪放肆的看着对面一脸天真的青年，直起身子拍了拍自己旁边的空位。

“过来。”

绿谷犹豫了一会儿，看着对面这人越大不耐烦的眼神，终是站起身走了过去。还没站稳，他就被爆豪大力一扯，跌落进了他的怀里。

男人的左手环着青年的背部，右手捏着肉肉的下巴，将自己的脸凑近。

“说你是废物你还不认。”

温热的气体喷洒在绿谷的脸上，虽然姿势难受，但这一次他没有挣扎，他紧张的盯着眼前那双红眸，仔细的听着对方接下来要说的话语，一丝丝的不安从心底深处蔓延开来，却被他强硬的按压进了心底深处。

落地窗外的太阳几乎落入地平线了，只剩下一缕光线依然在挣扎着，客厅的灯没有被任何人打开，光线渐渐陷入黑暗中。

绿谷听到自己眼前的人是这么说的。

“第一，要老子放你走是不可能的，永远都不可能；第二，老子不需要一个废物的憧憬；第三，我确实跟敌人合作了……”

爆豪每讲一句话，绿谷的脸色就苍白了一分，似乎在学着绿谷方才缓慢的说话语调一样，他的语速也集齐的缓慢，足够让他怀中的人听清自己说了什么。

“第四，你在外界已经死了，引子阿姨已经在筹划着给你做葬礼了；第五，也就是最后的，你这辈子都别想妄图逃离我身边，否则后果不是你能承担的！”

绿谷觉得眼前一黑，为什么，为什么小胜说的每个字他都懂，但是合在一起他就听不懂了呢？

他张了张嘴，喉咙却干涩得无法发出一个字，所幸合上双唇，艰难的吞咽着口水。爆豪炙热地呼吸依然喷洒在他的脸上，令他的脸庞一片湿润。脸上的触感和下巴隐隐传来的疼痛也在提醒着他一切都是真实的。

「如果，这一切都是梦，那该多好……」

“这不是梦哦，废物书呆子。”

爆豪松开捏着绿谷下巴的手，低下头亲吻撕咬着他唇，直至嘴唇撕裂，血珠沁出，他才将舌头伸入那微启的口中，细细舔舐着牙印，吮吸着僵直不动的舌头。

眼睑缓缓合上，覆盖住了黯然失色的翠绿瞳孔，紧绷的身体却没有任何的放松，依然僵硬的躺在男人的怀里。

看着怀里没有了动作，亦不挣扎的绿发青年，爆豪的眼中满是嘲讽。忽然像是想到什么般，他的嘴角勾得更高了。

他猛然从沙发上站起，绿谷被他横抱在怀里轻微的颤了下，没有任何犹豫的朝着浴室的方向走去。

浴室很大，其中一面墙整面都镶嵌着镜子，镜子外头看着有一层玻璃搁着，是爆豪怕绿谷会将镜子砸碎而按上的一层特殊玻璃，平常的撞击是无法损伤分毫的，更不会因为镜面的碎裂而伤害到人。

爆豪将怀中的人放在洗手盆旁的一个竹藤椅上，这是他无聊的时候买的，放在房间的哪里都不适合就干脆扔到了厕所里，反正这个厕所也有二三十平，放个椅子也不挤。

迅速的将身上的衣服都脱光后，就将绿谷放在在洗手池的台面上，台面很大，绿谷曲着腿还是能坐在上面的。台面是大理石的，冰凉的感觉令青年的腰部不由得向上弹了弹。

“睁开眼睛。”

爆豪将绿谷的双腿大大分开，用命令的声调说着。

青年反射性的睁开眼，洗手池在镜子的前面，一睁开眼他就看见了镜中所显示出的自己。

镜中的青年翠绿的瞳孔微微失色，墨绿色的卷发比起平日里是凌乱不堪，两颊因为羞耻而泛着潮红，双唇因方才的请问红润不已，从脖颈处往下皆是密密麻麻的青紫吻痕以及齿状咬痕。

乳头不再是原来小小一粒，而是微肿地挺立着，乳晕一圈有着完整的圆形齿印。

双腿被恶意的大大敞开，可以清晰看见大腿内侧成片的咬痕，咬痕有深有浅，可以看出是不同时间留下的痕迹。粉嫩肉茎上的马眼有着轻微的红肿，后穴是更加的红肿不堪，嘟嘟的肉都把周围的皱褶撑平了不少。

细细的打量完镜中那熟悉又陌生的青年后，绿谷才猛然回过神来，他偏过头闭上眼睛拒绝看镜中的景象。

爆豪嗤笑一声，把绿谷调整成跪在台面上的姿势，随手在洗手台的抽屉中拿出了润滑剂，对着红肿的穴口就刺了进去，不顾青年颤抖的身躯，硬是挤了半瓶粘稠的液体进去。

粘糊冰凉的液体进入体内，不适的感觉令绿谷骤然收缩了后穴，体内的液体发出了些许的“咕啾”声，刚挤进穴内的润滑剂又溢了出来。

大力拍了拍不安分的浑圆屁股，响亮的巴掌声让绿谷羞得红透了脸。

“妈的！不要乱动，如果不想老子直接捅进去的话！骚货！”

“恩…”

就算死死的抿着嘴唇防止口中发出呻吟声，却也无法控制鼻音的发出，刚哼出一个音节，他就立马屏住了呼吸，为了不让那令自己难堪的声音溢出。

“呵！”

爆豪嗤笑了一下，也不多说什么，直接伸出两指就着那顺着会阴不停滑落的液体捅了进去。

“啊…”

不可抑制的，绿谷又发出了一声呻吟，后穴的粘腻感让他很不适，十分想让在甬道中搅动的手指出去，但他知道不管怎么说小胜都不会听他的，更何况身后这人，已经不是他所熟识的人了，也许也不再是他所憧憬的英雄了。

在后穴搅动的手指不知不觉变成了四根，并且不断碾压刺激着那凸出的一点，甚至恶意用指尖刮骚着。

“不…啊…哈…不要…”

从口中流泄而出的除了呻吟还有拒绝。

后穴传来的快感，刺激得绿谷要疯了，他紧闭着眼睛随着话语疯狂地摇晃着脑袋，墨绿色的头发随着他的摆动左右甩动着，虽然已经被这样粗鲁地对待好几天，却也总是无法适应。

“废久呀，你的这里都已经完全硬了，到底是什么让你有脸说不要？”

原来扶着那毫无赘肉的手掌移到了绿谷硬挺起来的身下，少数透明粘腻的液体从马眼中溢出，因为快感胀得通红的肉茎随着身体的晃动上下甩动着，流出的液体也跟着晃动洒在台面上。

爆豪的大拇指扣弄着不停翕张的马眼，其他几根指头不停的蹭着爆出青筋的柱身，他知道这人快要高潮了，竟然没有跟往常一样扣住根部不让对方射精，而是松开手，食指抵着大拇指，用力向着柱身一弹。

肉茎以及后穴处传来的强烈刺激让绿谷射了出来，白浊的液体射得很远，把镜面都弄脏了，也有一些溅到了爆豪的手指上。

把肉穴中的手指抽出，用沾满了肠液及润滑剂的手指伸到绿谷的脸下，捏住了下巴，占有奇怪味道的拇指戏弄的抚弄着无法闭合的嘴唇，调戏般将手指上的粘液涂满了红润的嘴唇，在浴室的灯光下犹如涂上了一层唇蜜。

男人将自己的胸膛覆到了青年的背上，抬起对方的头颅，在他耳边笑着道。

“废久，你倒是张开眼睛看看你现在的表情，多色情，多淫荡，多适合你。”

耳后传来的气流激得还在不应期的绿谷颤了颤，他不由自主的睁开了眼睛，朦胧的视线在看到镜中满身印记，表情淫荡愉悦又带着点隐忍的青年后，竟无法挪开视线了。

汗水顺着青年的脸颊不断滑落，汗珠顺着脖颈胸膛向下滑落着，最终滴落在了大理石台面上，胸前没有被碰过的两点颤颤巍巍的立着，看起来唉方才还要肿了不少，似乎渴望着有人玩弄。

不太明显的腹肌处也覆上了一层薄薄的汗水，胯间的肉茎已经软了下去，却也沾了少许白浊液体，大开着的双腿跪在台面上，粘腻的从后穴流出的不知混着什么的液体沿着大腿内侧一滴一滴的向下滑落着。

「不是不是不是！这个人不是我！」

镜中这个朦胧着眼神，一脸淫荡的家伙不可能是他！

绿谷摇晃着脑袋后腿爬去想要逃避眼前的一切，他的动作却让自己更加地靠近身后的男人。

男人用沾着青年白浊的那只手扶住自己的阴茎，对准了缺少了手指正空虚得收缩的后穴，猛地插了进去，随后死死的扣住想要逃避的青年的腰肢。

“废久，你他妈的就看着老子怎么干你干到高潮的吧！不许闭上眼睛！”

绿谷本来不想听爆豪的命令的，但他的眼睛似乎被镜中的青年夺去了所有，视线死死地粘在镜面上，一时之间竟忘了眨眼。

爆豪的嘴角翘起熟悉的弧度，他大力地操干着绿谷，恶劣的用龟头顶着敏感的前列腺不停地摩擦着，听着身下这人无法克制的甜腻呻吟喘息，感受着因为承受不住的快感而不停颤抖的腰肢，看着那双因为舒爽而微眯的绿眸，猩红眼中竟闪过一丝满足与愉悦。

他喜欢也享受着这种完全掌控着绿谷的感觉，他讨厌绿谷有脱离自己掌控的一天，他不允许绿谷的心思不在自己身上，他要让身下这人满心满眼的只有自己，而不是丢下他去跟那个混蛋阴阳脸开心的在一起！

伸手扣住了绿谷那双想要抚摸自己又立起的肉茎，单手抓着那双意外纤细的手腕用力扣在了镜子上，身下更加的用力抽插。

“老子都说了要把你干射，你这两只手还想干嘛？”

舔了口对方满是咸涩汗液的脖颈，爆豪口气不善地说着。

“恩…难…难受…想…”

仅剩的一丝羞耻感让绿谷无法说出完整的话语。

“恩？想干什么？我没听清楚。”

明知道绿谷要说什么，爆豪却恶劣的停下胯下的动作，改为在穴内慢慢地摩擦。

对前列腺的刺激突然停了，双手也被扣着，肿胀的肉茎想射却还总差一点，绿谷难受得扭动了下浑圆的臀部，却被爆豪拍了下，殷红的掌印在臀部缓缓浮现出来，可见巴掌的力道之大。

屁股传来的剧烈疼痛让绿谷停下了扭动，就连肉茎想要射精的欲望都消下去不少。

不过爆豪故意用深埋在对方体内的龟头缓缓摩擦着凸起的一点，这感觉就像隔靴止痒一样很舒服，却也总是不够没法射精也没法让欲望消除。

“废物书呆子，你他妈的说啊！”

爆豪有点没耐心了，惩罚式的对着前列腺突如其来的重重一顶，惊得绿谷大声尖叫一声，却也咬着唇不说出会让自己堕弱的话语。

“你他妈的快说啊！老子又没堵着你的嘴不让你说！”

爆豪不断缓慢的摩擦着，夹杂着时不时的重重一顶，其实他的阴茎也硬得难受，不过他相信废久肯定能说出他想听的话语。

果不其然，绿谷的嘴唇肉眼不见地挪动了一下，去蚊子般的细微声响传出，爆豪却当做没感受到不停地催促着。

“想射，让我射！”

“哦？怎么能让你射呢？”

爆豪并没有因为绿谷开口而放过他，而是向下询问着。

“啊…让我摸…”

说着，绿谷紧贴着镜面的手掌动了动，却无法挣脱出对方的束缚。

“除了摸还能干嘛呢？”

男人不断的引诱着，他的唇在青年的脖颈不停滑动亲吻，并且暗示性地动了动胯下。

无法射精的感觉终于突破了青年的防线，泪水如断了线的珠子从他的眼角不停滑落，掉落在了台面上。

“恩…我…干我！”

他终于说出了那羞耻的话语，他总觉得那一刻自己似乎失去了什么，失去了什么重要的东西，而且很多事物可能会就此变质，再也无法回到从前。

绿谷的话音刚落，爆豪就大开大合地操干了起来，他故意不碰绿谷身体其他的敏感处，而是靠着顶用前列腺刺激着对方。

是的，他是故意的，他要让绿谷永远记得被自己硬生生操射的感觉！

“啊啊啊啊啊！！要去了，要射了！不行了！”

绿谷突然仰起脑袋大声尖叫着。

这次的感觉跟之前完全不一样，他身体的其他地方都没有被触碰，紧紧靠着爆豪地操干竟然就要射了，他肉茎的马眼不停收缩着，肉茎也涨了起来，这是射精的前兆。

但这次的射精却跟之前完全不同，精液没有高高地射出，而是顺着马眼不停的向外流着，他觉得自己可能坏了，从身体的内部开始坏了。

爆豪还没射精，他不管绿谷的身体因为射精而敏感依然大力顶弄着那一点。绿谷的瞳孔因不停堆积的快感而向上翻着，舌头只能向外吐着喘气，口水不停地滑落，身子剧烈地颤抖着，他无力的向前趴着，只是爬了两步就被捅得只能脸部贴在镜面上喘气，镜面被他呼出的气体给熏得一片白茫。

最后爆豪顶着他身体的最深处射了出来，微凉的精液打在甬道上，让绿谷收缩着后穴又射了一次。

把已经失了神稍微碰一下就抖得如同筛糠的绿谷抱在怀里，放在了浴缸中，打开浴池的水调到适合的水温并塞住了浴缸底部。

他看着久久无法回神的绿谷，眼中犀利的光芒又一次柔和了下来。

是的，只有在绿谷看不到的时候，他才会放纵自己流露出那被压抑许久的剧烈情感。

TBC.


End file.
